The Most Stupid Thing
by Nerweniel
Summary: Eric and Donna... In a few months, they are going to college- and then, Eric realizes something- and they do something SO STUPID!
1. Wrestling!

"Eric, you are a jerk! Go away!" Donna laughed, pushing her boyfriend out of the chair. But quickly, he grabbed her arm and pulled her down with him.  
  
"Oh no, missy, not so easy!"  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"Here we are, wrestling. Eight years old again!"  
  
Eric grinned. "Oh yeah. Remember how you made me eat mud…"  
  
"Eric, that was because I liked you!"  
  
"Yeah right. Well, whatever, now I am the stronger!"  
  
They started wrestling again.  
  
"Oh no, you aren't!" Donna laughed, sitting on top of Eric.  
  
Eric tried to release himself, but whatever he did, it seemed like Donna was still the stronger.  
  
"Whatever. But I can kiss your sweet little red head until it explodes!"  
  
"Oh no, you can't!"  
  
And then, in unison, they laughed "Let's try!"  
  
But while Donna wasn't thinking about anything but kissing, Eric quickly jumped into the chair. Triumphantly, he laughed "I won!"  
  
Donna sighed and sat down next to him.  
  
"Okay, okay, but now, we aren't eight years old anymore. We are eighteen! We're going to college in a few months, Eric!"  
  
"Yeah, we're getting old."  
  
Donna punched Eric softly. "Shut up! You make me feel like we're an old married couple!"  
  
Then, she smiled, and added "but I guess we are kind of an old, married couple, aren't we?" She looked at the ring on her finger that Eric had given her.  
  
Eric put his arm around her shoulders and nodded  
  
"Yeah…" But his thoughts were somewhere else. He had to think about something… 


	2. An Idea

"Hey guys, I want to ask you something." Eric began.  
  
They hung out in the basement- as always –and Jackie had just taken Donna out to her house, to see her new telephone. "A pink one, Donna, with little purple unicorns on it!"  
  
So it was "guys only".  
  
"Yeah, Forman, what's wrong, man?" Hyde asked.  
  
He was the only one that reacted, though.   
  
Kelso's only reaction was "Oh Eric, shut up, Charlie's Angels is on."  
  
and Fez only muttered "Farrah, oh, Farrah, come to Fez, come to…"  
  
"Oh, just LISTEN!" Eric yelled, as he turned the television off.  
  
"This is about MY LIFE, you know, MY LIFE! So shut up and PLEASE listen!"  
  
Hyde smiled. "Pathetic emotions, Forman. Way to go. Well, come on, what is wrong?"  
  
"It is Donna-"  
  
"Woooooo, has she BETRAYED you?"  
  
"Kelso, shut it!"  
  
"Are you tired of her? I want-"  
  
"Fez, you are EEEEEEEEEW!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Hey, just shut it. What's wrong, Forman, man?"   
  
Wow, Hyde was trying to be serious!  
  
"Well, it is about the following. I- want to marry her before we go to college."  
  
The guy's reactions were slightly different.  
  
Kelso fell off the chair, his mouth wide open.  
  
Hyde just nodded.  
  
Fez opened his mouth and said. "You idiot."  
  
And then, in unison, Kelso and Fez yelled "Oh Eric, you are SOOO STUPID!"  
  
"You actually WANT to marry, or what?"  
  
"You are an IDIOT!"  
  
They all nodded, but Eric shook his head.  
  
"I love Donna, guys! I think a marriage will bring us closer together. College will not destroy our relationship…"  
  
"Eric, college destroys ALL RELATIONSHIPS!"  
  
"So you don't think it is a good idea."  
  
"Maybe." Hyde said. Fez and Kelso looked at him like he had suddenly got three ears. "Hey guys, if Forman wants to marry Donna, just let him marry Donna. Marrying is of course just a trick of the government to get us all trapped but… hey, it's his choice!"  
  
"Yeah, and we are engaged!" Eric added.  
  
"Eric, engagement is invented for people who DO NOT want to get married, DUUH!" Kelso said.  
  
"Yeah, you… IDIOT!" Fez yelled.  
  
But Eric answered, standing up   
  
"Well, you know what, I don't listen to you guys! I am going to marry Donna, oh yeah, I sooo am, and I will ask her! Tonight!'  
  
"Applause for Forman." Hyde said. "And that was sarcasm." 


	3. The Question

So, Eric would ask THE question.  
  
But how, where, when???  
  
Especially how. How? How?  
  
It had to be something special, something he had never done before…  
  
Unfortunately, there was very little he had not done before to impress Donna.  
  
So, he decided to do it on a very fluffy, this-is-already-used-before, Romeo-and-Juliet way.  
  
He would sneak into Donna's room at night, and then… well, he would find his words!  
  
So around twelve o'clock, Eric climbed on the roof of the Pinciotti's, and he crawled into Donna's window.  
  
When he finally got inside, he smiled, seeing Donna fast asleep.  
  
Her red hairs laid spread out on her pillow, and she smiled in her sleep.  
  
Would he wake her up?  
  
"Yes, of course I have to wake her up!" Eric thought, as he slowly tried to wake the sleeping girl.  
  
Suddenly, Donna startled, her eyes wide open.  
  
"What? Who?"  
  
"Shhhhht! It's me!"  
  
"Who? What? Oh, Eric, it is you! What are you doin' here?"  
  
"Just, like- sitting?"  
  
Donna laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah, right, sitting. Well, come at least lying next to me, you idiot! This bed is big enough!"  
  
"No, Donna, gimme your engagement ring!"  
  
Eric sounded surer than he felt- way surer.   
  
"What?" She frowned. "Eric, what's wrong with it?"  
  
"Give it to me."  
  
Slowly, Donna took the ring off her finger, and laid it into Eric's open hand.  
  
"Donna…" he then began "I know it sounds kinda ridiculous, well, I guess it is- and I guess it is stupid, too, but…"  
  
He took her hand and kneeled down. He did not know at all what he was doing- he just- did it.  
  
"I love you. Do you want to marry me?"  
  
He put the ring on her finger again.  
  
A silence fell. Then, Donna grabbed Eric's hands and kissed him.  
  
When she released him, she muttered.   
  
"That is so stupid Eric. Sooo stupid. But I love it!"  
  
Eric swallowed. "And… what's your answer?"  
  
Donna smiled. "My dad's gonna kill us. Red's gonna kill us. The gang's gonna kill us. I think even KITTY's gonna kill us. But, oh, Eric, yes, I want to marry you!"  
  
Passionately, they kissed each other.   
  
"I will always love you, Donna."  
  
"Oh, Eric, me too, me too!"  
  
Then, she started laughing.  
  
"Oh, god, we are so dead!"  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. This Is Love

A few hours later, Donna had fallen asleep, and Eric lay down next to her, observing her face.  
  
He loved her. Now, he truly realized that he loved her.  
  
And though they had had their difficulties- he would always love her.  
  
This wasn't just desire anymore, the whole I-do-not-want-to-be-a-virgin-anymore thing. That was a long time ago.  
  
In the meantime, Eric had realized that even without her body- without her gorgeous looks, he would still love her.  
  
That, he knew, was a very strange feeling. He, and Kelso and Fez and Hyde, had always judged the "chicks" on their outside appearance.  
  
But Eric now realized- and he really thought it was strange- that he loved Donna, not only her looks, but her whole "Donna".  
  
It felt strange, but as he looked at her sleeping face, he enjoyed just the sweet sight of her, he didn't even have to touch her.  
  
"This is love." he sighed, and then he laughed.  
  
"I am truly getting old. No! No!"  
  
But it was love, and he knew it. 


	5. Jackie's Dream

"So you are really getting married?"   
  
Jackie's eyes were big with surprise.  
  
"Donna, you are really getting married?"  
  
"I guess so. Well, yeah I am getting married!"   
  
Donna nodded and laughed. Then, her laugh faded.  
  
"It's just- our parents are not gonna like this!"  
  
"So they don't know it yet?"   
  
"Of course they don't! My dad's gonna kill me. Or no, he's soooo gonna kill Eric!"  
  
Jackie cried "Oh my god Donna, that's the most romantic thing I have ever heard of!"  
  
"Dad killing Eric?" Donna frowned, but Jackie shook her head.  
  
"Nooo! A secret engagement! Well, you already were engaged, but- this is so SERIOUS! Oh my god Donna, you are getting married!"  
  
"Well- yeah!" Donna smiled. "Jackie, I am so happy! I feel like- I really wanna marry Eric!"  
  
"Yeah-" Jackie sighed. "I wanna marry Hyde too. But, well, he's all like "government trick" and "trying to control us" and things. You know him.  
  
But yeah, that's the price you pay for dating a rude, dirty, but oh so gorgeous guy with afro hairs!"  
  
Donna nodded.  
  
Suddenly, Jackie's lip began to tremble and she began to cry.  
  
"Oh Donna, I'll never have my wedding cake with a unicorn on it!"  
  
She fell into Donna's arms.  
  
And Donna rolled her eyes. 


End file.
